Fantastic Women and How to Win Their Hearts
by sadevotchka
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger work together in the Department of Law Enforcement and have been friends for quite some time. When Draco realizes that he has feelings for Hermione, he decides to enlist the help of friends and family to woo the famous witch. Slightly AU and OOC. Compliant with all the books except most of HBP and DH. Completely disregards the epilogue.
1. Intro

Fantastic Women and How to Win Their Hearts

Introduction/Backstory:

It's been two years since the war ended. Although Voldemort was gone there were still some of his supporters out there. Draco Malfoy was not one of them. It took a lot for Harry and friends to forgive the Malfoy family for what they had done, but forgiveness was given. Eventually friendships were made as well.

It all started at Malfoy Manor when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were captured. The Malfoys had not expected for them to be caught, but they were. They had to play their roles, protect their covers. Draco tried to deter Bellatrix as much as possible. In the end he had to watch Hermione get tortured and not be able to do anything. Needless to say they were happy when Dobby helped the trio escape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione needed to survive if the wizarding world wanted to be rid of Voldemort. No one knew of course. No one knew that the Malfoys, Followers of the Dark Lord, had switch sides. No one knew that Professor Snape helped them. No one knew that Dumbledore orchastered the whole thing. No one could know.

Once Voldemort was dead and the dust had settled Harry came forward and spoke about what he saw in Professor Snape's memories. Harry, along with Hermione, helped exonerate Professor Snape and the Malfoys; Ron had still been bitter towards them. Hermione went on to finish her N.E.W.T.S of course, so did many other students. The option to test out of them was available as well. Then the day came when Draco apologized. It was spontaneous and slightly rushed but heartfelt. He had run into Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and needless to say it was awkward. Once the words were out of his mouth he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Hermione was the first to accept, followed by Harry, then Ron. Little by little a friendship of sorts was formed. Draco apologized to the Weasley family as a whole one day when he was invited over for Sunday brunch. Molly engulfed him in a giant hug and all was forgiven.

After years of build-up and anticipation Harry and Ginny were happy and in love. Ron and Hermione not so much; they were truly happier as friends. Harry and Ron both worked as Aurors of course, Ginny was a Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies, and Hermione worked alongside Draco in what Hermione called the wizarding equivalent of a forensics lab for the Department of Law Enforcement. Fred and George were on their way to opening up a third joke shop in Paris. Neville took over as Herbology Professor and Head of House for Gryffindor. Luna took over The Daily Prophet and promised to only ever print the truth.

Narcissa and Lucius worked hard to rebuild their reputation. They opened up an orphanage for all the children whose parents were killed in the war. Harry Potter himself would visit often. He brought toys and donated brooms, he even gave flying lessons. Harry knew what it was like not to grow up with parents, so he felt it was important to let these kids know that they had not been forgotten. The Malfoys had issued a public apology for the roles they played in both wars and publicly renounced the old ways of pureblood supremacy. Narcissa worked with Hermione on a project to help integrate muggleborn children into the wizarding society much sooner in order to reduce any culture shock that may happen once they arrive at Hogwarts. With the help of Headmistress McGonagall they were able to get in touch with families of muggleborn children once they started showing magical ability. Daycare and afterschool programs were set up in order to help educate the child and family sooner. The Malfoy's had definitely shown that even people with long-held beliefs and prejudices could change.

The wizarding world was evolving.


	2. Chapter 1

FANTASTIC WOMEN AND HOW TO WIN THEIR HEARTS

CH. 1

Draco and Hermione were busy working in their lab inside the Department of Law Enforcement. Hermione never wanted to become an Auror, she did however want to help the wizarding community. Her and Draco, along with their team, worked in the first ever forensics lab for the Ministry of Magic. They would find and analyze trace evidence left behind by dark wizards and criminals, decipher markings left behind by spells. They determined that each spell left a distinguishing mark, similar to a finger print. Each wand was of course unique and also left behind trace evidence.

Whenever a new case arose with a new suspect the Department of Law Enforcement had to gather the necessary evidence in order to acquire the suspect's wand and test it to determine whether it was the wand used in that particular crime. If you are a criminal or guilty of a crime your wand was put into a database similar to your fingerprints getting taken at a police station. Potions were often used to enhance certain properties in evidence, and even find DNA on items that seemingly had none. Severus Snape was a very big part in the development of new potions. A lot of Arithmancy was involved as well. All these tools were currently being used in their latest case. Rogue deatheaters have been attacking businesses on Diagon Ally, and most recently the Orphanage. Draco was furious. Luckily there have been no casualties, but there have been people injured. It was work that they were both proud of. They truly felt like they were making a difference and felt like they were helping the Wizarding community the best they could.

Hermione was sitting in her office working on some paperwork for a new case Draco and she had begun working on. She had been growing increasingly frustrated all morning. She usually loved to spend as much time in the lab as possible, but this latest case was just a big question mark. She needed to clear her head so menial paperwork it was.

"Hermione, why are you always cooped up here? You need to get out more!" In walked a loud, leggy redhead with all the fiery personality her hair would suggest she had.

"I missed you too Ginny. Congratulations on your wins," Hermione smiled fondly at her best and oldest female friend.

Ginny settled comfortably in the chair in front of Hermione's desk and begin telling Hermione all about her two weeks away. She truly loved playing with the Harpies, but every time she was away she missed her family and friends more and more. She of course missed Harry more than anything, but she knew he was just as busy as she was.

"Ginny we've been over this, the answer is NO", Hermione answered for the umpteenth time.

"Why not, you aren't seeing anyone are you?" Ginny tried reasoning with her. "Let's go to lunch, we can talk about this more. I'm more than sure you haven't eaten today."

"Ginny I really wish I could, but Draco and I are really stuck on this case we need to finish it."

"Oh come on! Don't use work and Draco as an excuse. You always do that."

"Ginny the last guy you set me up with had a girlfriend!"

Draco always had a knack for showing up at the right time. Just as he was walking into Hermione's office he overheard the last of their conversation.

"Well that wasn't my fault. He tricked us all! This guy isn't like that Hermione. He's single, good-looking, and really smart."

"I don't know Gin..."

"Sorry to interrupt." Draco cleared his throat, sounding quite annoyed.

"Draco!" Hermione stood, a little embarrassed to be caught talking about such matters at work. She was a very private person after all.

"Hey Malfoy, it's good to see you!" Ginny smiled at the annoyed look on his face.

"Ginerva, glad to see your home, Potter can stop moping about now." Draco smirked at the viscous look Ginny gave him at the use of her birth name. Serves her right; she was always trying to set up Hermione with these losers that didn't deserve her.

"Was there something you needed Draco?" Hermione sensed that she needed to defuse the situation. They may have all been friends, but Draco and Ginny loved antagonizing the other. It was a sport to them. See who can piss the other one off more.

"I found it, Hermione. The piece of evidence we needed to get these bastards." Draco said proudly.

"That's fantastic Draco! You need to show me everything now." Hermione was already out of her office before Ginny could utter another word about lunch or a blind date.

"Well I guess, I'll be having lunch at the Burrow after all. Can you make sure she has something to eat please?" Ginny directed the last part of her sentence to Draco, who still stood in Hermione's office. She was already half way out the door.

"Of course I will. Hey, Red?"

Ginny halted in her tracks and turned around. Draco only called her Red when he wanted a favor.

"Do you think you can meet for a drink tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just want to talk to you about something. I'm not comfortable discussing it here. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at eight?"

"Oh, okay then. Eight is fine. See you there."

Draco was late, and Ginny was a nervous wreck. They were friends yes, but they never did this. They didn't meet up for drinks, just the two of them. Harry was fine with it; he figured that Draco had a favor to ask. Ginny however, had a strange feeling. She really hoped he wasn't going to confess to having feelings for her. That was just gross.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time. Firewhiskey, really?" Draco's greetings were truly one of a kind.

Ginny had just taken a swig of her drink just as Draco walked up and promptly started coughing. "Well hello to you to Draco," she finally got out after her coughing fit.

Draco raised his glass to her. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Draco gathering his thoughts and Ginny giving him time to gather his thoughts. He decided to just outright say it.

"I'm in love…" Ginny had just taken another sip of her drink and promptly spit it out. Draco really had a knack for picking the wrong time to speak.

"Oh Merlin…..no, no, no, no…Draco do not do this. No, no, no" Ginny was shaking her head side to side almost violently.

"Ginny, I'm trying to tell…." It was almost comical how she kept muttering to herself.

"Draco you can't, I love Harry…no, no, no…" She started to sound more angry at the thought that he may try to come between her and Harry. And angry Weasley was bad. An angry Ginny Weasley was even worst. He did not want to be on the receiving end of her bat-boogey hex.

"I love Hermione!" He blurted in self-preservation.

"Wait, what?" Now Draco really wanted to laugh. They way her eyes bugged out of her head and the fact that she nearly toppled out of her chair; it was wonder he managed to keep his composure.

"Ten "no's," really?" Draco smiled ruefully.

"You love Hermione?" Ginny questioned, relieved.

It wasn't exactly easy for Draco to be so forthcoming with his feelings. He was a Slytherin after all. He was also raised by Lucius. His family may have changed, but showing your true feelings too others so easily was still seen as a sign of weakness. A weakness he was never fond of showing. "I've had feelings for her for quite some time. I never thought she could ever feel the same for me. When I overheard you trying to set her up on a blind date today I knew I had to do something. I figured you were the best person to tell, and ask for help."

"You really love her? This isn't some joke?" Ginny was still a skeptical. They may all be friends now, but she was very protective of Hermione. And however much he had changed, was still Draco Malfoy. He was still a snarky, slight less snobbish arse. He and Ron often argued, with the former finding all too entertaining to rile up the easily offended ginger.

"Yes. I didn't think that fact would go over well with her friends so I've kept it to myself. I can't anymore. How can I get her to fall for me?" Draco's head was lowered slightly as he stared into his drink.

Ginny had never seen Draco look like this before. He looked unsure of himself and it was strange. It was a far cry from the arrogant persona he usually was. She thought about the person Draco had become and whether he was a good fit for Hermione. Hermione never mentioned Draco in a romantic sense, but then again she wouldn't. She thought about Draco and Hermione's interactions over the past couple of years. She remembered that it was Hermione who helped Draco redeem himself; she brought him around and was partially responsible for the change in his attitude. Out of everyone Hermione was the one who helped the Malfoys reform their image. Now that she thought about it, Hermione was quite close to the Malfoys.

"She smiles." Ginny was looking directly at Draco. "I don't even think she realizes it. You always make her smile, and she's happy. Maybe that's why she's uninterested in these blind dates. She has you."

Draco didn't even know how to respond. The idea that Hermione may feel the same was something he had hoped for.

"I'll help you. But I swear if you ever hurt Hermione, my bat-boogey hex will be the least of your worries. I'm older now and far more creative. What do you want me to do?" Ginny couldn't resist the urge to help her friend find love. If anyone deserved it, it was Hermione.

Draco would never admit it out loud, but Ginny Weasley was absolutely terrifying sometimes. "Well, first of all, stop trying to set her up on blind dates . How can I get her to know I'm interested in her? I want to be subtle about it, and make her fall for me gradually."

"Show her that you are interested in the things she's interested in. Show her you pay attention to her. Books! That's the way!" Ginny beamed quite proud of herself.

"She has books; a whole wall and then some." Draco almost sounded bored and Ginny stating the obvious. Gryffindors….

"Muggle books, Draco. She has a collection of her favorites, and even collects rare ones. I think that's the best place to start. It shows her that you know her and that you have no problem going into the muggle world." Ok he had to admit that she may have a point.

After another hour of sitting and talking with Ginny, Draco felt confident that his plan to make Hermione realize he was interested in her was a good one. Draco didn't feel comfortable outright confessing his feelings, he was unsure of the impact it would have on their friendship if she didn't reciprocate those feelings. Plus, he was a Slytherin after all.

Hermione had books everywhere. She had a huge bookcase in her office that spanned the length of one wall. She also had several bookcases of varying sizes throughout her apartment. Draco noticed that the books in her office were mostly about laws (muggle and wizarding), equality, ethics, and history books. He decided that may be a good place to start. He hadn't been to her apartment in while and had no idea what may be in that colossal collection.

Draco's adventures into the muggle world were always interesting. Everything was still so new to him. Muggle technology such as televisions, phones, computers and the like were becoming increasingly common in the wizarding world. He felt like he always learned something new every time he visited muggle London. On this particular trip, he was going to muggle Paris. He had the whole weekend to find the perfect books for Hermione. He had found a rare book dealer through his research on the MuggleInterWeb that Ginny had told him about. He bought a laptop just for this, although he couldn't believe all the information muggles had on this contraption. Draco felt like he found just what he was looking for. He found several books about something called the Women's Suffrage. Hermione loved things like this. It was all about equality.

Hermione was always the first one in the door, and sometimes the last to leave. Draco tended to come in just after her opting for more sleep and coffee. He always brought Hermione coffee and a scone knowing she neglected breakfast practically every day. On this Monday morning Draco happened to be at work even earlier than Hermione. He wanted to put the books on her desk before she got there to surprise her when she arrived.

Hermione walked in to her office and was surprised to see a slightly large, neatly wrapped package on her desk along with her usual coffee and scone. She immediately knew it was from Draco, but the handwritten note on the package cemented that thought.

 _Saw these while in muggle Paris and thought of you._

 _-Draco_

Hermione smiled at the simple note and was ecstatic to open the package from Draco, but let's be honest she already knew it was books. Normally she would wait until she got home to open a gift, but she decided she could be a little risky and opened it immediately. She could instantly tell that these books were old but in great condition. Her excitement soon faded and quickly turned to a quiet anger when she saw the books. The nerve of Malfoy!

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco was watching her reaction the whole time. He was horrified to say the least. She looked genuinely happy at first, and then somehow began to look extremely angry. He didn't know where he could have possibly gone wrong. He decided to go hide in his office before she could see him. It sounded silly, but he spent so much time in the lab there was no way she would go to his office to look for him.

"Honestly Draco!" He forgot she was the smartest which of their age, "What the bloody hell were you thinking getting me those books?"

"Hermione I…" Draco wasn't even given a chance to speak.

"The nerve! I thought we got passed this! I thought you grew UP! But no….you are still the same, snarky arse you have always been!" Hermione dropped books on his desk and stormed off.

Hermione was fuming. She was always rational and she was aware that she might be overreacting. She knew Draco may not know the significance of these books, but it still pissed her off. He should have read them or at the very least skimmed the pages!

Draco for his part was completely and utterly confused. What did he do wrong? He went to Paris to find her books for Merlin's sake! He realized that he must have offended her in some way and wasn't sure how. He shrunk the books and walked to the floo in the forensics department. He decided that he made need some more help.

* * *

AN: I obviously don't own anything. All my thanks to JK Rowling and her wonderful series. That being said I'm happy to be writing my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope ya'll enjoy it. I'm pretty sure I caught my mistakes in this chapter.

-Jen


	3. Chapter 2

**An: Thanks for the adds and reviews!**

* * *

Fantastic Women and How to Win Their Hearts

Ch. 2

"Spinners End!" Draco shouted clearly as he threw the floo powder down.

"When I gave you access to my floo I was under the impression that you would, at the very least, use some modicum of manners and owl me beforehand." Severus Snape drawled as Draco stepped into his living room.

"Hello to you too, Godfather." Draco replied sarcastically.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your sudden and slightly unwelcome presence?" Severus was not having a good day. His most recent experiment was not going over so well. He was still trying to work on a cure for the most severe side effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Well I can see you're in a right mood, but no matter. I require your assistance; your discreet assistance." Draco was beginning to get nervous.

Severus eyed his Godson; curious as to what he would need his help with. Draco knew he could trust him with anything. During his schooling he and Draco were close. Until of course the war started coming to fruition. The oncoming war put a strain on his relationships with Malfoys. He wanted to help them, but they were too afraid to go against the Dark Lord and his followers. He didn't want to reveal his position right away, until he knew that they would be willing to defect. It wasn't until Draco had been forced to receive the dark mark and then immediately given the impossible task of killing Albus Dumbledore. Albus and Severus devised a plan to help Draco and by extension Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius and Draco became spies for the order and Narcissa went into hiding. The Dark Lord and his followers were under the impression that she had been kidnapped by the Order and held for questioning. Severus preferred not to think about what happened after that, and usually liked to skip ahead to after he and the Malfoy's were exonerated for their crimes.

Severus was broken out of his daze by the sound of several books unceremoniously dropped on his coffee table. Severus picked up one of the books and immediately realized that these were muggle books.

"Is this for a case you are working on?" Severus questioned.

"No. These are for Hermione. Or they were for her."

"May I ask why they are in front of me?"

Draco sighed dramatically and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm in love with her."

"Obviously," drawled Severus, "Did you just become aware of this yourself?"

Draco's eyes snapped to Severus, "Of course I've known, and what do you mean 'obviously'?"

"I've noticed. Don't worry; no one is nearly as observant as I am. Your secret is safe." Severus waved at Draco to take a seat. The boy was going to wear a whole through his carpet if he kept up his worried pacing.

"Well I've told Ginny. I asked for help. I want Hermione to fall for me. I'm…I'm too afraid to just out right tell her. Ginny said I should show interest in the things Hermione is interested in. So I got her books. Rare muggle books. Next thing I know she's yelling at me and I haven't a clue as to what I did wrong."

Severus looked at his godson sitting down with his head in hands and immediately recognized himself in a similar situation. He remembered what it was like to lose Lily's friendship. To lose the only women he ever loved to a terrible mistake. He remembered how it felt to mess up so terribly that it ruined something so important to him. But Draco wasn't like him. Draco didn't lash out at Hermione like he would have years ago at Hogwarts. Draco didn't lash out in anger like he did to Lily. In fact Draco couldn't even figure out what he did to gain Hermione's ire.

Severus began to look through the books and immediately understood what happened. He inwardly scoffed. That dunderhead didn't even understand what he bought. Of course a girl like Hermione would be offended by these books. She probably thought he was being an arse and telling her what he thought women should be doing.

"Draco, I'm sure your heart was in the right place, but you should have asked about these books beforehand or at least looked at these books. These are books written during the women suffrage movement. While many muggles believed women should have equal rights, there were also many that fought against that idea. Many people thought that a woman's place was at home: taking care of her kids, household, and husband. Women back then were subservient to men and had very little rights. These are books written by Jean-Jacque Rousseau and former British Prime Minister Herbert Asquith. They both were against equality for women. There is even a book about how becoming a better woman, complete with recipes. And you…." Severus sentence was cut short.

"And I gave those books to Hermione Bloody Granger." Draco groaned.

"Indeed." Severus had to admit that he was slightly amused.

"Bloody hell! How do I fix this?" Draco asked, almost to himself.

"Apologize Draco. Tell her you didn't understand the significance of the books you purchased."

"I still want to make up for the lousy gift. Should I get her something safe? Like jewelry?"

"Miss Granger has never been the materialistic sort. Why not make her something?"

"Do you honestly expect _me_ to make her something? What am I supposed to do? Knit her something Weasley style?" Draco sneered, resembling the spoiled prat he was at Hogwarts."

"For someone so intelligent, you can really be thick sometimes Draco. I seem to recall you owning a few of those Weasley sweaters yourself. Think Draco. What do you excel at? What have I personally taught you?"

"Potions." Draco deadpanned, "You want me to give her a love potion? For Merlin's sake Severus! I don't want to trick her."

Severus smacked him upside the head, "I'm going to try and ignore the fact you said that because you're behaving exceptionally moronic due to your lovesick condition. Make a potion specifically for her; something practical that she can use."

Realization dawned on Draco and he nearly ran for the fireplace, "Thank you Severus."

With a renewed sense of confidence, Draco flooed home and began to work on his present for Hermione. He worked all night, and even took a sick day to work in his personal potions lab. It took him longer than he expected, but he finished his potion. He was incredibly nervous to face Hermione, but he decided to owl her. Draco asked her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.

Draco sat in a slightly more secluded corner of the Leaky Cauldron in order to give them some privacy. He was also a little afraid she may start yelling at him again and didn't want too many witnesses. He saw Hermione before she saw him, she looked beautiful. He was content to just watch her as she looked around the pub for him. He was more than a little disappointed when Hermione didn't smile immediately after spotting him. She had the same determined look on her face, which she usually reserved for testifying against criminals. As she made her way over Draco began to panic and worried that she was going to tell him off again.

Instead, she sat down with a tight smile on her face, "Hello Draco."

"Hello Hermione. Thank you for agreeing to meet me for dinner." Draco sighed inwardly. He was relieved that this could go better than he expected.

Not one to beat around the bush, Hermione replied, "Why weren't you at work today?"

"I had some personal matters to take care of. But that isn't why I asked you to dinner. I wanted to apologize to you Hermione. I truly didn't understand the content of the books that I gave you. Not that that excuses anything, because I should have known better. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I ever really hurt you again or did something that was so unforgiveable it ruins our friendship." Draco was rambling at his point. He looked up to see Hermione with a small, yet genuine smile on her lips.

"I accept your apology Draco. Honestly, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was annoyed sure, but you didn't deserve that reaction. Do you forgive me?" Hermione seemed embarrassed by her behavior. Draco could see that she was worrying her lip and wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and soothe her bottom lip. He shook his head not wanting to focus any more on her tempting mouth.

"Well I can't say I wasn't surprised by your reaction, but an apology isn't necessary. I wanted to make up for such a terrible gift, so I made you something" Draco took a vial out of his pockets and handed it to Hermione. The liquid was a beautiful golden yellow that reminded her of the sunflowers. "It's for your hair. Your always commenting on how long it takes to fix it every morning and how much you don't like using Sleekeazy's. It's a conditioner and should make your hair more manageable but still keep the curls." By the end of the explanation Draco felt he sounded like a damn hairdresser. What in Merlin's saggy balls was happening to him?

Hermione was smiling, watching the potion in the vial swirl in an almost iridescent manner. He decided he could care less how he sounded, as long as she smiled like that. He was glad he added a little bit of the coloring so the potion would look as pleasing as it did.

"Thank you Draco. I can't believe you went through so much trouble for me. I admit I was a little offended at first, but I really appreciate all the thought that went into this. I can't wait to use this." Hermione was genuinely excited.

Yup, Draco was well and truly a sap now.

The next day at work:

Hermione was late. Hermione was never late. Draco sat in his office pretending to be reading a report, instead wondering what could have happened to her. He asked Harry and Ron, but neither of them had seen her. He was shaken from his thoughts when the door to his office was thrown open and a very angry, very blond Hermione stormed in wand in hand. Harry and Ron hot on her heels, trying to prevent whatever might happen or assist, Draco couldn't really tell.

Before Harry and The Weasel could cross the threshold to his office Hermione had already slammed the door, warded it and threw up a silencing charm. A testament to how brilliant and powerful she truly was. He was bloody terrified.

"Err…" Draco attempted to start.

Hermione flicked her wand, silenced him and began around the office trying to calm herself.

"I don't know what exactly you thought you were doing. I am doing my best to not jump to conclusions and give you the benefit of the doubt. But you are going to fix it. You are going to tell me exactly what ingredients you used, and how to reverse it. I've tried everything I could think of. I even owled Fred and George thinking they might have had a hand in this, but they have no clue." She was trying not to cry he could see. He felt like an utter arse. "I'm blond Draco! This doesn't look good on me! It seems to be impervious to a glamour as well!" She was more frustrated than anything.

When Hermione noticed his mouth moving but no words coming out she quickly remembered what she had done and unsilenced him. Draco approached her cautiously not wanting to push his luck. "I'm sorry Hermione, I had no idea your hair would turn blond. You have to know that was never my intention."

Hermione sighed heavily as she slumped down in one of the chairs. "I know," She groaned. "I just look absolutely ridiculous."

"I have to look over my notes and see where I went wrong. I'll owl Severus as well." Draco said apologetically.

Hermione huffed petulantly, "Fine, but I'm going home. There isn't anything to pressing here and I might as well try and figure out how to fix this. Owl me as soon as you figure it out."

And just as quickly as she stormed in, Hermione was out of his office. Draco couldn't believe how much he bollocksed this up. He had to go to his flat and grab his notes and the extra vials of conditioning potion he made. He sighed and decided he would need to floo his godfather again. He was really hoping this wasn't going to be a recurring thing. Severus was never going to let him forget this mistake. Draco was personally tutored by arguably the best Potion Master alive.

"Honestly Draco, I thought I taught you better than this." Severus couldn't say he was upset. He actually couldn't wait to see what the little chit looked like blond. He may actually crack a smile. "You deviated from your own arithmancy equations to add a bit of color? Then you proceeded to give her the untested potion? Did I get all the key information?"

"Yes," Draco ground out. He didn't much appreciate being treated like a first year, "Professor."

"You will do well to remember that _you_ came to me for help in solving _your_ mistake. Do not behave in such a adolescent manner towards me, or you may be forced to seek the help of the Weasley twins." Severus raised an eyebrow as he sneered at Draco.

Draco shuttered at the thought. The Weasley twins were infamous in their abilities to create and reverse creative spells, potions, charms, etc. He did not want to have to go to them, he may be forced to be a test subject in exchange for their help. "I apologize for my tone. I'm a bit frustrated with the situation.

"Very well; I have some business to attend to and then I will take a look at your notes and run some tests on the potion. Go do whatever it is you were planning to do and I will owl you with my results." Severus left no room for misunderstanding that this was a dismissal. Draco thanked his Godfather and headed back to the Ministry of Magic.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Draco. He could only hope that he or Severus would find something that could help Hermione.

* * *

 **AN: I want to end this chapter by saying that I'm not a writer. I just had an idea and I wanted to see it written. I also want to mention that each chapter will be based on various pieces of advice that Draco gets from different characters. The first chapter was Ginny and this chapter was Severus. Suggestions and ideas welcomed! I have most of the chapters/pieces of advice figured out but I'm still working on others. Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
